The Dreamer and the Idol
by YogurtPanda
Summary: Shin is just your average guy who loves music. He meets Sonata, a former idol of AKB0048. Sonata used to be in AKB0048 until she lost her radiance. People now call her a fake idol. Sonata decided to start a new life and go to school. Will she make friends or enemies? Will she find love? Rated T just in case.
1. Meeting near the Ditch

**Hey everyone, I decided to make a AKB0048 fanfiction for Sonata, one of the understudies of the 77th generation. It'll be a little different, but I hope you will enjoy it. My "Nagisa no Toru" story is doing quite well, so I hope this one does well.**

**Here's Chapter 1! Review, subscribe, follow and all that other stuff.**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting near the Ditch

_My eyes directed to the short orange-yellow haired girl with the small black bunny hat. She looked at me with determined eyes that showed no fear. Her gloved hand still extended out towards me as the wind blew calmly through her hair. A small light teal-like organism flew around her emitting light._

_"Come with me. I'll protect you." The girl said towards me._

_Slowly, I reached out my hand and grabbed hers, being lifted up to my feet._

* * *

The alarm clock beside my bed went off, bringing me back to reality. With a loud groan, I reached for the button on top of the alarm clock and gave it a gentle tap. I moved my bed sheets aside before stepping out of bed. I walked to the bathroom to check my bed head, which looked pretty horrible. That would give those stuck up pretty girls a scare. I smiled at the thought before grabbing my tooth-brush. I fixed my hair then proceeded to my school uniform. Today begins the spring semester, so shirts had shorter sleeves instead of long.

I headed downstairs humming "Sad Machine" by Art-School. Art-School is one of my favorite bands. There's just something about the sound that makes you want to listen. Or at least that's how I would describe it.

I sat at the table with my father and younger sister who were already proceeding with breakfast. My mother was busy preparing my bento for me. I kept telling her I could eat lunch at school, but she wanted me to at least have a good lunch every now and again.

"Good morning, son." My father said from across the table.

"Morning, onii-san!" my sister said happily.

I responded with the same greeting before giving thanks and starting on my breakfast. When I finished, I said my goodbyes before heading out the door. I began to hum "Furajairu" while walking towards the train station. There were already other students from other schools walking towards the train station. Adults came outside of their front doors to pour water on the sidewalks, and check on their gardens. There was a couple in front of me holding hands acting all lovey-dovey. I tried so hard not to puke up my breakfast.

Before I reached the subway station, I noticed a girl out in the ditch across from the check in station. She had my high school's crest on her uniform, so I knew we went to the same school together. I'd never seen her around before, so I figured she was probably a transfer student. I walked over to her as she searched through the dirt for whatever she had lost. I had my hands in my pockets as I came up to her. Her shoes and stocking were on the side to prevent any mud from getting on them. She was a petite girl, with orange-yellow hair.

For a short girl, she sure had beautiful legs.

"Hey, short girl." I said. "Do you need help down there?"

She stood up and turned towards me. My eyes widened as the wind blew through her small form. Her hair moved through the wind like a blanket hanging out to dry on a clothing line. She looked at me with her light orange eyes that held a serious gaze to them. She tucked a strand behind her ear as the wind died down.

"My name isn't short girl. It's Sonata."

The red wallet in her left hand (right from his view) dripped with mud. Her uniform had spots of mud including her face and legs. I heard laughter behind me and turned around to see some guys on their bikes. Their uniforms were the same as mine. They were probably about my age or older.

"Fake idol!" one yelled.

"You're a disgrace to AKB0048!" another yelled.

I glanced back to the girl to see her trembling from anger. Her fists were clenched as if she were ready to punch them hard in the nose.

I looked over to the guys who were laughing.

"Oi," I said. "You guys with the ugly haircuts."

They stopped their laughing and looked at me. I could tell they were pissed at my statement. Their haircuts were horrible though.

"What did you just say?" one of them said.

I started to walk towards them, my hands still inside my pockets.

"You shouldn't pick on cute innocent girls, it's not gentleman like."

They started to back away slowly, but I managed to put my foot on one of their bikes. I looked at them with a death glare.

"If you hurt this girl again, I'll make sure to hurt you worst."

They gulped before retreating away on their bikes. The wind came again blowing my bangs over my eyes. I moved them out the way before looking at the clear blue sky above me. I felt something tug the back of my shirt gently. I glanced behind me to see the girl from earlier. She seemed nervous to speak to me, but I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Thank you…" she said quietly before running off into the train station.

I watched as she ran away. Her uniform still covered with mud from the searching. I could see the red wallet in her hand dripping small drops of mud onto the road. I smiled to myself before heading to the subway station, humming "Furajairu" again.

* * *

**Art-School is a Japanese band. Most people haven't heard of them, but their music is pretty good. Youtube had some of their songs, but not all of them sadly. Check out "Sad Machine" and "Scarlet" when you get a chance. **

**I'll post information about the main character in the next chapter.**


	2. A Voice within the Crowd

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2 and Shin's character information. I may edit this.**

**Please review, subscribe and follow (:**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

**Name:** Shin

**Age:** 16

**Hairstyle:** Think of KAITO's hairstyle from Vocaloid

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Green

**Height:** 5'3 or 160.02 cm (Sonata's height when she was 11 years old was 143cm. I changed her height a little for her age so she is now 147cm.)

**Grade Level:** 2nd year

**Hobbies:** Singing, playing guitar, sleeping, playing pranks on people he doesn't like

**Personality:** Can be a bit blunt and rude sometimes, but is kind when he wants be. He's also very serious when it comes to dreams. He doesn't like seeing females being picked on by other guys.

**Biography:** He met Sonata a long time ago during one of their guerrilla concerts. She saved him during one of the D.E.S invasions on his home planet.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Voice within the Crowd

Shin stared out the window of the train. The trains were always packed tightly with people going different directions. He could hear girls gossiping over little things like boys and the newest makeup. Shin never understood girls, but then again, girls never understood him either.

He tried not to fall asleep while the train was moving because his school wasn't that far away. He closed his eyes gently as he began to hum "Meltdown" by Art-School. Shin's humming still didn't stop the ongoing conversations between the girls on the train. He heard what sounded like someone asking for directions. Shin opened his eyes slowly and noticed the girl from earlier asking for directions to the school. No one seemed to want to help her. The girls from other schools just giggled at her and laughed when they saw the condition of her uniform. He could tell Sonata was about to cry, but tried not to break. Shin pulled his hood over his eyes as he felt the train slow down. When the doors opened, he grabbed Sonata's hand and got off the train.

"H-Hey, wait a second! What are you doing?!" he heard her yell at the sudden action.

"Don't let those girls get to you." Shin said bluntly.

"Eh?" Sonata said confused.

Shin slowly let go of her hand, putting his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"You and I go to the same school. I'll show you the way, but make sure you pay attention. I won't take pity on you just because you're a girl."

He began to walk off, leaving a speechless Sonata at the train station.

He stopped momentarily, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Well, are you coming, Short Girl?" he smiled at her.

Sonata blushed slightly, but shook it off as she ran up to him.

"My name is Sonata! Make you sure you get it right ok, Rebel Boy?"

"Oi…" Shin said, looking at her with one eye open. "I'm the only one who gives nicknames around here."

"Well it looks like you have some competition." She giggled at him.

Shin blushed slightly at Sonata's laugh and began to run off, leaving her behind.

"Where are you going?" Sonata said.

She tried to catch up with him, but became lost in the crowd. She looked aimlessly around for him, but couldn't find him.

"_Where did he go…?"_

Sonata started to become scared.

"_Where are you…?"_

She started to cry until she heard a voice call out to her from within the crowd.

"Oi, Short Girl! What are you doing? Keep up!"

Sonata looked for where the voice came from. She noticed something red within the crowd and followed it. When she came closer, she noticed Shin with his back facing her. Sonata slowly reached out to him, grabbing the back of his hoodie.

Shin moved his head slightly towards her.

"What are you doing? Take my hand."

He held out his left hand for her to take.

Sonata blushed slightly, before taking his hand.

"Now we won't get separated." Shin said seriously.

Sonata gripped the strap of her schoolbag as they began to walk together. Occasionally Sonata would look up towards Shin, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. Sonata felt her heart tense up inside her chest.

"_Did I do something wrong…?"_

Once they came up towards the entrance of the school, Shin let go of Sonata's hand, putting his hand back in his pocket.

"If you go to the counselor office, they have spare uniforms. They'll help you get yours changed."

Shin began to walk off, leaving Sonata alone.

"Umm… What is your name?" Sonata asked him before he got too far ahead.

Shin stopped momentarily. He removed the hood from his head partly as he turned to Sonata.

"Shin… My name is Shin."

Sonata looked at him as the wind blew around them.

"I like your nickname better though." He said with a grin before turning around.

He put the hood back on his head and continued walking.

Sonata's face began to heat up immensely. She gripped the strap of her schoolbag.

_"Why does my chest feel all weird...?_

The school bell rang and Sonata hurried inside.


	3. Homeroom

**I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2! I'm not going to go into much detail about the classes and the homerooms for future chapters. **

**Feel free to review, subscribe and follow! :D**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 3: Homeroom

Shin went to his shoe locker and replaced his outdoor shoes with his indoor school shoes. When he closed the door, he noticed Sonata looking around for the counselor office. He could hear snickering behind him from the upperclassmen and the underclassmen at the sight of her uniform. Sonata gripped the strap of her schoolbag before looking to Shin. Shin tilted his head over slightly and pointed his thumb over east. Sonata gave him a grateful look before heading down the east hall of the first floor.

Shin stuck his hands inside the pockets of his red hoodie before heading upstairs. Second year students held their classes upstairs. Once he got upstairs, one of the teachers pulled his hood off his head.  
"You know the rules. No hoods indoors."

Shin made an annoyed sigh before continuing down the hall towards his homeroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. He walked over to his desk, dropping his schoolbag down and laying his head on the desk.

Before he could try to dose off, his classmates came over to his desk.

"Hey Shin, want to come with us to a goukon?" one of his female classmates asked.

"No thanks…" Shin said, tiredly.

The girl frowned at him and folded her arms.

"Don't bother, Naomi. Shin isn't much of a people person." One of the male classmates said.

"That is why he'll never get a girlfriend." Another female student responded.

Shin ignored them and focused on sleeping. He then thought about Sonata.

"_I wonder if she's doing ok?"_

* * *

Sonata found the sign that said "Counselor's Office" and headed inside.

"Excuse me…" she said quietly as she entered.

The woman at the desk looked to her.

"What happened to your uniform?" she asked.

"I had a little incident…" Sonata said.

"Well we have some replacements. Miyumi will show you."

A girl with short blue hair that was tied into two tiny ponytails on each side came up to Sonata. She had gentle blue eyes and wore thin glasses.

"U-Umm… please follow me…" she said nervously.

Sonata nodded and followed her to storage closet for uniforms. Miyumi picked a new clean uniform for Sonata and handed it to her.

"H-Here you go…"

Sonata took the uniform happily.

"Thank you very much!" she said with a happy grin.

The girl blushed lightly.

"It's only my job…"

Sonata began to change out of her dirty uniform into the new one.

"My name is Sonata. Shinonome Sonata."

The girl gasped and leaned closely over to Sonata.

"Your from the idol group AKB0048!"

Sonata flinched at the girl's sudden excitement.

"Not anymore…" Sonata said sadly.

Miyumi looked at Sonata sympathetically. "I'm sorry for my sudden excitement…"

Sonata fixed her tie and looked to Miyumi.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm glad to meet another nice person."

"R-Really?" Miyumi said.

Sonata nodded and extended her hand out.

"Let's be good friends!" She smiled at Miyumi.

Miyumi looked at Sonata with a shocked expression before nodding in agreement. She shook Sonata's hand and smiled with her.

After Sonata finished dressing, she met her homeroom teacher. He wore a basic short-sleeved white shirt with a red tie and blue slacks. He had black hair and wore glasses.

"Are you Shinonome Sonata?" he asked.

Sonata nodded in response.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Akiyama. I welcome you to our school." He gave a polite bow.

"Thank you, sir." Sonata gave a small bow in response.

"Now let's take you up to meet the other students."

He began to exit the counselor's office. Sonata waved goodbye to Miyumi before proceeding after him. Noises could be heard from outside of the classroom door. Sonata gripped her schoolbag strap tightly.

"Are you ready to meet the class?" Mr. Akiyama asked her.

Sonata nodded, although her heart was racing inside her chest.

Mr. Akiyama entered the classroom and walked over to his desk.

"Alright everyone quiet please! We have a new student joining us today."

The students became silent and faced the front.

Mr. Akiyama gestured for Sonata to come in. Sonata took a deep breath and walked in.

Some of the students gasped in shock and others began to whisper things.

"Ohayou gozaimasu… My name is Sonata. Shinonome Sonata." She gave a deep bow. "Please take good care of me!"

A deep silence hung in the air, making Sonata nervous.

"Aren't you from AKB0048?" a girl student asked.

Sonata arose from her bow and nodded.

"I knew it! You're Sonati!" a male student exclaimed happily.

"We have a cool person in our class!" another male student added.

The students began to clap as they cheered for Sonata.

Sonata looked to the students with a confused expression.

"Well, it looks like you have some fans, Ms. Shinonome." Mr. Akiyama said to Sonata.

Sonata looked to Mr. Akiyama and nodded. She then took a seat near the window, beginning homeroom.


	4. An Idol's Tears

**Sorry for the long update everyone. I had a bit of writer's block. Sometimes I need to take a break from writing because I get stressed when it comes to thinking of the next chapter. **

**Right now I'm trying to finish up my most current fanfictions, so this one may be on hold for a while.**

**Also, Sonata's seiyuu has an amazing voice. Sometimes I forget that the idols change their voices slightly to portray their characters.**

**Explanation on Sonata will be next chapter. **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Idol's Tears

Shin awoke from his usual nap in homeroom and realized some of the students had gone. He sat up straight and stretched his arms above his head. He heard the sound of a ruler taping against his desk and looked up to see his homeroom teacher glaring at him. She was a middle-aged woman with short brown hair that covered her ears and eyes as green as jade.

"Mr. Shin, why do you bother coming to my class if you're just going to sleep!"

Shin sighed playfully and smirked at his teacher.

"So you watch me while I sleep sensei? I didn't know you had a thing for me."

His homeroom's teacher face became flustered at the statement.

"Why you…! Since you have so much energy to make such remarks, you can clean the classroom after school!"

With that, his homeroom teacher stormed off and left the classroom. Shin couldn't help but chuckle. He reached inside his desk, grabbing the bento his mother made and headed down to the commissary to meet his friends. As he left the classroom, he could hear gossip coming from the upperclassman.

"Did you hear about the new student?" one girl asked.

"Oh… that Shinonome girl, right?" another girl said.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to show up to our school. She's not even idol material!" a third girl responded.

"That's why they kicked her out. She wasn't idol material to begin with." the first girl said.

The girls laughed among themselves before heading downstairs.

Shin watched as the girls headed down the stairs. He stuck his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie before heading down the stairs. As he reached the first floor he noticed a ton of people crowded around one of the classrooms for the first year students. Shin decided to see what the commotion was about and headed down the hall. When he reached the pile of students, he could see Sonata looking nervous and overwhelmed by the many students.

"Hey, sing for us Sonati!" one boy shouted.

"Sing a song for us!" another girl chimed in.

"You will sing for us right?" an upperclassman asked.

Sonata looked at the crowd nervously. "Umm…"

"Don't ask too much of her guys. She is a fake idol after all." A girl upperclassman said.

The upperclassmen began to laugh loudly, chanting "fake idol". The students in Sonata's class gave Sonata sympathetic looks.

Shin saw Sonata's body beginning to tremble from anger and became upset. He slammed his hand against wall, causing everyone to go silent and look at him.

"Leave her alone." "Is this how upperclassmen treat new students? It's sickening."

The upperclassmen flinched at Shin's words.

"You don't know what she has been though. What obstacles she had to face."

Shin pushed his way through the crowd to get to Sonata. He extended his hand out to her.

"Let's eat together ok, Short Girl?"

Sonata's eyes began to water with tears. Shin quickly grabbed her by the hand, dragging her out of the classroom. Tears began to fall from Sonata's face as Shin took her up the stairs towards the rooftop. He stopped when they reached the final floor to catch his breath. He let go of Sonata's hand.

"You can cry all you want now. No one comes up here except for me and my friends."

After a few moments, Shin felt something lean against his back. He heard soft sobs coming from behind him. Shin's own eyes began to water slowly, but he wiped them away. He slowly turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's eat together ok, Short Girl?"

Sonata sniffed before wiping her eyes. She nodded and went out into the open area with Shin.


	5. Character Profiles of Shin's Friends

Here are the character profiles of Shin's friends/bandmates. They will probably be introduced in chapter 5. I may make edits to this over time, but I just wanted to have their information up so you know who they are.

Although this story is on hold (as with many other of my stories) I will be putting up chapters at certain times. Plus I'm sure everyone wants to know more about Shin and Sonata. So I will try to give you more information as soon as possible.

**Note: Although Shin plays the basic guitar, he also plays the bass for this band. Sometimes he switches around depending on the song. **

* * *

**Shin's Friends/Bandmates**

**Name:** Momoko/"Mo-chan"

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Grade Year:** Third Year

**Height: **Despite being a third year, she looks more like a middle school student because of her height. She is often teased by the other guys because of this, much to her frustration. Momoko is slightly taller than Sonata, being almost 155cm or 5 feet and 1 inch tall.

**Hair Color:** Brownish-chestnut

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Hairstyle:** Similar to that of Ayumi Shinozaki from "Corpse Party" or Tamako from "Tamako Market". She wears peach blossom clips near left part (right side to someone else's view) in her hair.

**Instrument:** Guitar and keyboards

**Personality:** Momoko is known to be a scatterbrain at times or an airhead. She usually forgets things temporarily, like lyrics or which instrument she is supposed to bring at practices. Despite that, Momoko is very kind and loves to be there for her friends when they need her the most. She's always looking out for the guys, especially Yuuya, her childhood friend whom she calls "Yuu".

* * *

**Name:** Yuuya/"Yuu"

**Age:** 17 and ½

**Gender:** Male

**Grade Year:** Third Year

**Height: **165cm or 5'5

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hairstyle:** Similar to that of Yamato Hotsuin from "Devil Survivor 2 the Animation"

**Instrument:** Drums

**Personality: **Yuuya is known to be the silent one in the group. He rarely talks to anyone, whether it's friends or classmates. He communicates by writing messages on his cellphone or on a notepad. Momoko describes Yuuya as being a mysterious person with a good heart.

**Extra:** No one has ever seen Yuuya's face, due to him wearing dark shades over his eyes and a white medical mask over his mouth. The only one who has seen what he looks like would be Momoko, since they are childhood friends. Momoko says that Yuuya's eyes are "beautiful" like seeing the moonlight reflect on the ocean.

* * *

**Name:** Kohaku/"Haku"

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Grade Year**: Second Year

**Height: **162.56cm or 5'4 (slightly taller than Shin's height)

**Instrument:** Guitar and vocals

**Personality: **Kohaku is the most energetic of the group. He loves getting everybody pumped up when it's time for practice or a performance. He especially loves being around his friends and making new ones. Shin thinks Kohaku's niceness can be easily taken advantage of, but Kohaku reassures Shin that he is not that dumb.

**Hair Color: **Navy Blue

**Eye Color: **Light gray

**Hairstyle: **Similar to Makoto Tachibana's hair from the anime "Free!"


End file.
